Ted Wilson
Ted Wilson 'is the pastor at the church and is currently Ashley's boyfriend. Season 3 'That Girl is Poison When Hanna cuts school, Ashley makes her go help sort out clothes to donate to the homeless. Ashley meets Ted at the food table and they flirt. Later, he sees Hanna taking Emily's jacket that she wore on "That Night" out of one of the donation boxes. When he catches her, she says she was going to pay for it and gives him some money, Ted ain't want no young-ass trick tryin to think she can play him, Pastor Ted ain't about High-school girls like that mark-ass bitch Garrett and every other clown in town. this scene Shows Teds the man and he is about wrecking MILF Pussy. Ted has one date with Aria's mother after they connected through the dating website on which Aria made her a profile. Like previously mentioned, He's all up in that MILF Pussy Game with all the hot single Moms of rosewoods. Dudes like a bloodhound for that MILF Pussy. Single Fright Female Ted later dates Ashley Marin and gives her the thumb drive of the N.A.T. Club videos that he found in the Church long after Spencer tossed the drive to distract Ian Thomas in the Season 1 finale. He wanted to turn the thumb drive into the police, but Ashley destroys it, due to it containing an incriminating video of her sleeping with Darren Wilden to get Hanna's shoplifting charges dropped. what she don't know is that Ted Ain't care where Dat Pussy Been, cause he got that MILF Pussy now, and Detective dickweed can bang all the young hos he want, more MILF Pussy for Ted. This Is A Dark Ride Ted is seen again with Ashley dressed up as a doctor for Halloween and handing out candy in the Marins' house. that Night, he is spotted SLAYING MILF Pussy in Ashleys bedroom. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Ted is mentioned again although he is not seen, as he gives Jamie Doyle, Caleb's father, a job at the church doing construction and design work for the broken bell tower. I don't have a good MILF Pussy Joke here, but for arguments sake, Lets say he CRUSHED DAT MILF PUSSY while Calebs dad fixed his bells and shit. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? When Ashley is about to leave for a seminar in New York, Ted asks her if there is anything he can do to keep her in town (sides chow down on dat MILF Pussy like he's a hungry jew at a chinese buffet on christmas, he's a gentleman like that, gnome saiyan?) and if she would tell him if there was a reason for her leaving. Ted don't give up on dat MILF Pussy easily, and he know when he got a good'un. Season 4 Into the Deep Ted returns and he overhears Hanna on the phone with her father, talking about Ashley's bail. She is close to tears when he approaches her and assures her that everything will be fine. After Ashley returns home when her bail is anonymously posted, he shows up with pie, and Ashley invites him in. He stays for dessert with her and Hanna. Later, it is revealed he is the one who posted bail for Ashley. Now You See Me, Now You Don't After charges against Ashley are dropped, she goes on a date with Ted. Appearances (7/95) Season 3 (6/24) *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *The Kahn Game *Single Fright Female *This Is A Dark Ride *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Season 4 (1/24) *Into the Deep Ted's Gallery ted01.jpg|on a date with Ella Ted.jpg ted02.jpg ted03.jpg ted04.jpg 0313OldPeople01.jpg Ted04.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S03E13.HDT-2.jpg Navigational Spencer Hastings Hanna Marin Emily Fields Aria Montgomery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Males Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:People with Affairs